fnaf_2_legacysfandomcom-20200215-history
Log
16:51:49 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:51:54 !logupdate 16:53:08 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:53:18 !updated 16:53:18 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 16:53:22 !updated 16:53:23 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer. 16:53:31 !updated 16:53:34 !updated 16:53:36 !updated 16:53:37 !updated 16:53:38 !updated 16:54:15 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 16:54:19 !updated 16:54:19 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 16:55:10 -!- Lazygaming has joined Special:Chat 16:55:14 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 16:55:14 !logs 16:56:28 @udated 16:56:32 !updated 16:56:32 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~7 lines in the log buffer. 16:57:28 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:49 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:52 !tell Iamthepurpleguy COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 22:46:59 !tellon 22:46:59 Lazygaming: !tell is now enabled 22:47:01 Lazygaming: I'll tell Iamthepurpleguy that the next time I see them. 22:47:01 !tell Iamthepurpleguy COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 22:53:26 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has left Special:Chat 23:00:22 -!- Lazygaming has joined Special:Chat 23:00:29 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 23:12:49 ... 23:16:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:17:09 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:17:18 dekoda? 23:17:18 Iamthepurpleguy, Lazygaming wanted to tell you @ 2017-03-16 22:47:01 UTC: COme herehttps://discord.gg/6CTq3M8 fore rp 23:17:47 huh? 23:17:52 what the heck? 23:18:51 lazygaming? 23:19:01 * Iamthepurpleguy kisses lazygaming on the cheek 23:20:19 my love 23:20:36 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:20:48 do yo love me? 23:20:53 (you) 23:21:30 Yes 23:21:48 and yes 23:21:54 i had the bot 23:21:56 tell you to join 23:21:57 oh 23:21:58 the chanal 23:22:08 so...a bot is an alt? 23:22:39 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:22:44 you san do 23:22:46 !tell 23:22:50 like 23:22:58 hmm.... 23:23:02 tell me 23:23:13 do you think im addicted to fnaf? 23:23:26 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has left Special:Chat 23:23:35 No 23:23:41 Not as bad as me 23:23:46 i read fanfic 23:23:48 XD 23:23:56 i have hit rock bottom 23:24:07 ok then... 23:24:16 fredbear: hey guys 23:24:26 me: hey fredbear 23:24:32 !tell FuntimeFoxy656823 Yo 23:24:32 Lazygaming: I'll tell FuntimeFoxy656823 that the next time I see them. 23:24:41 springtrap: wtf? 23:24:43 -!- FuntimeFoxy656823 has joined Special:Chat 23:24:54 me: hi funtimefoxy! 23:25:00 hey dekoda 23:25:03 that's a bot 23:25:07 both of um 23:25:10 tell shadowfuntimefoxy hi 23:25:12 XD 23:25:21 Lazygaming, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 23:25:21 !commands 23:25:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:25:26 !logs 23:25:26 Lazygaming: Logs can be seen here. 23:25:29 !updated 23:25:29 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~60 lines in the log buffer. 23:28:06 -!- Dekoda192 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:12 !updated 23:28:12 Lazygaming: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 23:28:24 hmm.... 23:28:36 hey lazygaming 23:28:40 ye 23:28:47 may i call you seizure? 23:28:52 yea 23:28:58 its my old username 23:29:19 !updated 23:29:19 Lazygaming: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 23:29:24 YESS 23:29:26 IT WORKS 23:29:30 23:29:30 THE BOT LOGS 23:29:54 ok 23:30:09 seizure, did the election change since i voted? 23:30:22 did you add the one when i voted for you? 23:31:22 -!- Iamthepurpleguy has joined Special:Chat 23:31:33 Loading... 23:31:42 yea 23:31:43 i did 23:31:45 please stand by..... 23:31:55 (starts up) 23:32:01 hello boys and girla 23:32:08 (girls) 2017 03 16